Question: Rewrite ${((6^{-3})(5^{-4}))^{9}}$ in the form ${6^n \times 5^m}$.
${ ((6^{-3})(5^{-4}))^{9} = (6^{(-3)(9)})(5^{(-4)(9)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((6^{-3})(5^{-4}))^{9}} = 6^{-27} \times 5^{-36}} $